Miri
Miri, previously known as autumnlynx154 or Autumn, is an active forumer on the Wings of Fire Message Board. She joined on November 24, 2016. Miri is the self declared "Forum Floor Goddess". Quotes "I shall now lock all doors against the cold, hard truth of real life, burrow into my nest of miscellaneous soft objects, and proceed to watch Netflix for eight consecutive hours." "world is also filled with the horrible scourges known as discipline, homework, and exercise." "curse whoever invented PE" "GAH SHOW ME THE NEAREST WAY TO THE UNDERWORLD" Miraculous Ladybug Miri is part of the Forum Wide RP, Miraculous Ladybug. As of when this page was made, she has two characters active, Lilith and Tempest Fletcher. Lilith Lilith Fletcher is Miri's main Miraculous Ladybug character. She's 15 and has long, coppery-brown hair in an intricate back braid, electric blue eyes framed with long black lashes and thin arched brows. She wears a dark hoodie and leggings with almost knee-high furry boots. At 5'10, she is tall for her age and lithe, with an archer or knife thrower build. Lilith is really judgemental and good at lying, so first impressions matter very much. When asked for advice or her opinion she is brutally honest. She is practical, and minimalist to the core. This means she has very few possessions, and can pack up and run at any given moment. However, she does come across as unapproachable and jaded and is also arrogant and narcissistic. Lilith expects the best out of everyone, including herself, and is cruel when someone, including herself, fails. As she is too proud to ask for help or apologise, she has few friends, but if you're one of her true friends, she has your back.  As a hero, Lilith is called Black Raptor. She wears a dark grey skin-tight suit with layered shoulders and forearms, wrist guards made of tarnished silver metal, and a long plate along her back. She has tall black boots up to her knees, and long sleeves that cover most of her hands. Her eyes turn yellow and her hair is usually tucked under a dark grey hood, a similar color to the suit. Her mask is the same color as her hood, feathered, with black around the edges. Her weapon is long staff made of polished wood and a metal tip, which can be folded/extended into an axe or a makeshift bow. She keeps her weapon strapped across her back, where she can easily reach it to whack people with. Black Raptor has a very similar personality to Lilith, but is more calculating-planning and predicting every last action. When someone makes a mistake, she’s crueler and quicker to punish, often not asking for the whole story before slapping someone, or whacking them with her staff. Her special power is Lasers, being able to zoom in on her vision and see through all walls except for metal. Black Raptor gets her power from her kwami, a red tailed hawk named Shaah. When Shaah is in her miraculous, it is an intricately carved spyglass, when he is out, it's a plain compass on a silver chain. Her transformation phrase is "Shaah! Wings up!" Tempest Her other character is 13 year old Tempest Fletcher. She has slightly wavy black hair, electric blue eyes and pale caucasian skin, long limbs and fingers, and a thin lithe build. She can appear delicate, but she’s a lot stronger than she looks. She wears tall, brown combat boots, dark blue leggings, and an olive-green shirt under a fur trimmed silver grey jacket. Tempest is a very sassy, stubborn type of girl. She’s quite social, though she tends toward the distrustful side, which she gets from her sister, Lilith. She likes to think things through before doing anything, but she can barely function under stress. In a hurry, her actions can be impulsive and sudden, with no explanation at all. Tempest is usually cheerful, and isn't afraid to show she cares. She is more of a team player, who often rallies the group after a defeat. She also tries to be a bit of a daredevil, which usually backfires on her as she’s very easily scared. Tempest goes by Indigo Blue, or just Indigo, in her hero form. She wears a fitted dark blue vest, striped with lighter blue on the sides and trimmed with light blue feathers. It comes down to a point at the back, rather like a bird’s tail. She also wears dark blue leggings and tall boots, striped with the same light blue. Her hair stays the same, but she wears a blue feathered mask and arm covers, lighter at the top. As a hero, she becomes a little more serious, but mostly with the same confidence. She's less impulsive, calmer, and better at hiding her emotions. Indigo is better at reading people, detecting lies while keeping a straight face, and is generally more detached. However, she is also less creative, often choosing to stick with the rules rather than create something new. Her weapons are a pair of metal fans, which can unfold into a pair of deadly sharp spinning disks. Indigo's miraculous is a regular silver bracelet, although when her kwami, a strawberry loving bluejay named Zinna, is in it, the bracelet extends into a pair of arm guards. Her special power, Free Fall, gives her wings for five minutes before changing back into Tempest, and her transformation phrase is "Feathers out!" Category:WoFMBers